


Angel

by unicornball



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Agent!Dean, Alternate Universe, Angel!Castiel, But also an Inhuman, Canon-Typical Violence, Cas is kind of an angel, Gen, Mash-up, Mild Language, Possible Spoilers - AoS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornball/pseuds/unicornball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>Dean meets Castiel--an angelic Inhuman--for the first time.</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> _Destiel Forever fic challenge... Prompt #62_ : SHIELD!AU - Dean is a SHIELD agent and he's on the welcome wagon for his first meeting with the gifted Cas.
> 
> _This prompt really excited me... The possibilities, you know? The following is going to be a mash-up sort of AU thing; there's going to be Supernatural characters and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D characters used, in various ways—all mushed up and working happily together. (Because I loves me some Coulson, so I didn't want to replace him or leave him out._
> 
> _This might be continued as a multi-chaptered fic, but for now, this is it so I'm marking it complete._
> 
> _Enjoy._

* * *

"Winchester!"

Dean looked up, hands stilling in their well-trained motions of cleaning his gun. He could definitely continue it without looking, but Coulson deserved his full attention (and sometimes got a little sassy when he didn't receive it).

Plus, he'd only been doing it because he'd been bored with the long-ass dragging moments of down time.

"Sir?"

Phil handed over an unmarked, thick manila file folder. Dean took it without a word, curiosity obviously piqued, and flipped it open. Dean looked up long enough to cock an eyebrow in amusement when he saw the _Angel_ typed in under 'name'. Phil only shrugged, he didn't pick the name (even if it did sort of fit) and settled on the arm of the sofa as Dean read, glancing over his shoulder occasionally.

He noted the way Dean's fingers twitched minutely when he glanced at the picture before making a point of moving on, reading the pages with his usual reluctant but laser-sharp focus. Dean didn't like research but he buckled down and got it done when he needed to, so that was what mattered.

"Okay," Dean said slowly, closing the file and looking up at Coulson, eyebrows pinched slightly. Most of the photos of this Angel dude were blurry but Dean could make out he was about six feet, dark hair, worked the tax-man look along with a creeper coat and wings—literal wings. Huge dark things that didn't fit in the picture fully the few times they managed to photograph the guy. Freaky but pretty awesome.

He squinted a little, looking for a halo just because it wouldn't surprise him at this point, but there wasn't one.

He handed the file back. "What's that gotta do with me?" he asked, lifting his chin towards the file meaningfully now clutched to Phil's chest, behind almost-casually crossed arms. He got the feeling this was more meet-and-greet—and less 'blow them to smithereens' kinda thing; he didn't really do the former very often so it probably wasn't that.

(Singer liked to say it was because he was too big of an impulsive idjit to be trusted with the _special cases_ , but he was pretty sure it was because they rarely found ones that required his skill set and expertise. Friendly little gatherings didn't happen often with S.H.I.E.L.D. but he was pretty sure you didn't bring the guy with a machete strapped to his thigh unless it was gonna be used.)

Instead of answering, Phil handed over a second file. This one much thinner.

Dean opened it and grimaced a little. The first picture was of a corpse with burnt out eye sockets. He flipped through the other photos, quickly seeing a pattern. He nearly jumped when Phil spoke again, finger tapping the picture of a man that had been burnt from the inside out.

"Highly specialized _pyrokinesis_ ," Phil said, looking over the picture as well. "As you can see, he can pinpoint where the energy focuses."

Dean nodded, gaze stuck on the stack of images of people burnt up from the inside. He knew he should be grossed out, morally opposed to someone having that sort of power... And he was. Kind of. He recognized a few names of the victims—if they could be called that—and there was a part of him that celebrated, quietly, the bastards finally getting ganked. Even if it wasn't by him or S.H.I.E.L.D.. They were mostly low-level scumbags, the sorts on local police department Wanted posters or maybe bad enough to have the Feebs keeping tabs, but not S.H.I.E.L.D. level bad. The list of baddies with burnt out eyeballs wasn't all that long, just long enough (and weird enough) to get some attention from the right people.

He wondered how long this Angel had been on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar before they decided to do something but didn't ask.

"Yeah," Dean said, nodding and closing the file. He handed it back to Phil, watching it disappear behind the other. "So?" he prodded when there was nothing else said after several moments.

"Why am I getting to see crispy critters at—" He checked his watch, grimacing a little, "Nine AM?" He felt vaguely relieved he hadn't had breakfast just yet. He didn't think that was something he'd ever get used to seeing.

Phil chuckled, despite himself. "You're part of the collection team." He grinned outright when Dean blinked a few times, mouth almost dropping open in shock. As far as he was concerned, Dean was a wasted asset if he wasn't used to his full potential.

"Ah." Dean wanted to argue, maybe let Phil know he wasn't cut out for that kind of work... But. Well, he was bored. And this sounded kind of interesting. He nodded instead of arguing, knowing it wouldn't get him anywhere with someone as stubborn as Phil Coulson. If Phil said jump, you pretty much made like a damn frog and got busy.

"All yours, Coulson," he said, standing. "When do we leave?"

Phil nodded and stood. "You leave in an hour."

"Alone?"

Phil laughed outright. Dean didn't look concerned about possibility of going in alone, merely curious. "No," he said, shaking his head a little. "Bobby, May and Vic will be going with you. Plus, you'll have a surveillance team on stand-by, should assistance be needed."

Dean blinked a few times and nodded, pleased with the team he'd be going in with. The look he was being given was an obvious 'you better not need it' about the van full of computer geeks, but it was reassuring nonetheless; even the lab and tech geeks had to go through training and they could all handle a gun well enough he wasn't too concerned for his life (or his ass).

Plus, he wasn't one to question orders—even dumb ones, the occasion he got them—but he was admittedly a little lost. Apparently, Phil could tell and decided to take mercy on him.

"Bobby knows ways to get him to come 'a running," Phil explained, knowing what Dean's only concern was. Probably vaguely, in that _Men in Black_ way Dean said he had perfected over his years with S.H.I.E.L.D.. But Dean just did his nodding thing again, face carefully blank and attentive. "Don't worry about him, Winchester. He's still capable of taking care of himself."

Dean nodded, he knew that. Even if he might maybe possibly worry about Bobby getting on, he'd never say so aloud. He really didn't want a shotgun up his ass. Once it was clear he was dismissed, he wandered off to his bunk to pack. He knew he wouldn't need much, but he wanted to make sure everything was cleaned and ready.

He stopped by the lab, grinning when he saw Sam's head bobbing along behind a row of computers. "Sup, Sammy?" he said, wandering into the lab.

He dutifully tucked his hands in his pockets, not needing another reminder from Sam, or Simmons, to 'look with his eyes, not his hands'. Sam managed to charm his way into the lab when the computers were being hogged by Skye and Ash and he didn't want to fuck up Sam's chances of being allowed back.

"Nothin'," Sam muttered without looking up. He focused on his task while Dean wandered the lab, poking at something before quickly tucking his hands back in his pockets when it wobbled on the shelf.

"You part of this Angel thing?" he asked, looking up at Dean finally. Dean nodded, grinning like an excited idiot, and he sighed, saving his work and rolling away. He didn't see much of the file, just enough to be aware of what they were up against, but it was enough to worry him.

His brother was a capable agent. Of course he was or he wouldn't be in Coulson's core group. Or have been with S.H.I.E.L.D. so long. But he still worried about Dean's impetuous nature at the best of times. It had risked his life as many times as it had saved him.

"Who you goin' in with?" Sam asked, miles from the casual tone he'd hoped but Dean didn't look bothered.

Nope. The idiot actually looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

"May, Vic and Bobby," Dean said, bouncing on his feet a little. He shrugged with his hands in his pockets when Sam glared at him, probably completely unamused with his excitement. "What? It's a good team and the case sounds... uh. Interesting," he settled on.

Sam just made a face and urged Dean from the lab. He needed to help Ash and Skye pack a few things and he didn't want to leave his brother alone in there. Dean went willingly, hands coming out the moment he was clear of the doors and hurried off to find Vic and May.

...

Dean watched as Bobby did a complicated looking little ritual. He even mumbled some Latin, the heavy, old book snapping closed the moment he was done. Bobby stood back, gaze darting around like he was waiting for something to come crashing through the roof or something.

He looked at Bobby expectantly. "Well?" he whispered, eyes darting around as well.

Nothing happened.

No sound. No strangers joining them.

Bobby shrugged and made a soft 'don't ask me' sound, looking around as well. Before he could say anything, maybe ask Vic and May if they saw anything outside, lightning flashed and made the walls shudder.

They both glanced up when there was a loud bang on the roof, drawing their weapons. They shared a glance when it went quiet again. The rumble of thunder shook the walls, making them both tense. The sound of the door opening had them both looking down.

A guy walked in through the door, politely closing it behind him.

Dean held his gun, poised for whatever might happen, flexing his left leg to feel the reassuring weight of a secreted knife. But as he they guy got closer, Dean recognized him; Angel, from the photos. The dark hair was messier than usual and the guy could use a shave, but it was definitely him.

Oh. And the wings. Huge, black wings, fully spread out and making massive shadows on the walls.

"Holy shit," Dean muttered, trying to keep his wits about him. But. Fuck, dude really looked like a damn angel! He stared at the huge black wings, craning his head a little when they flapped and tucked behind Castiel's back, almost out of view. He tried his best to casually look up, maybe the halo just didn't come up in pictures.

But, nope. No halo. Oh well. The Angel just stared back, eyes slightly narrowed and his head tilted a little to the side in confusion and Dean hastily looked away.

Castiel looked between the two men in front of him, eyes slightly narrowed. "Are you S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"Yeah," Dean said, slowly lowering his gun. He should probably put it away... He read the file, he knew it was pretty much useless. Still. It was almost a talisman to him and he didn't like being without its soothing heft when in tricky situations. This here could go either way, so he kept it out but lowered at his side, pointed to the ground. "You Angel?"

Castiel huffed quietly, the corner of his mouth quirking a little in a smile. "Castiel, actually."

"Oh. Right. Yeah, of course," Dean said slowly. He wondered if Ash left that stupid nickname in there just so he'd look like an ass when they finally met the guy. He cautiously stepped closer. They were about 2 feet apart when he raised his hand. "Dean."

Castiel glanced at the proffered hand for a moment before he realized Dean's intentions. He clasped his hand around Dean's, shook twice, and let go. He looked over to the other man. He was older, wearing similar clothing as Dean and looking wary but otherwise neutral. Not hostile, at least, which was good. He saw no evil in him and he didn't want to harm him out of self-defense.

Bobby inched closer, gaze on the wings fluttering restlessly from their position against Castiel's back. "Robert Singer," he said in greeting, shaking Castiel's hand as well.

It was kind of weird to feel a mild current run up his arm, the feeling dissipating the moment their hands unclasped.

There was silence for a few beats before Dean broke it, clearing his throat. "So, uh, Castiel..."

The guy just stared at him, gaze firmly on him with rapt attention. It was kind of off-putting but he shrugged it off. At least the guy wasn't frying his eyeballs out.

"I would like to come with you," Castiel said when Dean appeared lost for anything further to say. He looked between the men. "That is why you've come? Asked me here?" he asked when they appeared surprised.

Bobby nodded. "Yeah." He glanced at Castiel curiously. "You're—you're okay with that?"

"Yes," Castiel said, nodding once. "When I realized I'd garnered your attentions, I looked into S.H.I.E.L.D.. Specifically, Phil Coulson."

Dean tensed a little, unsure if he was going to be needing his gun. "Yeah. And? What's the verdict?" he asked, eyeing Castiel warily. He didn't know what weapons would work, but he'd go through the whole shebang if he needed to.

"I'd like to meet him," Castiel said as if it would be obvious. "I wish him no harm," he added when Dean tensed further, defensive on the other's behalf. "There are many differing accounts of him but the ones that matter are all positive."

Bobby nodded, grunting softly with agreement. Phil might be unconventional at times, but it wasn't like they were running a damn flower shop. "So, I'm guessing you let us find you."

"Yes, in a manner of speaking," Castiel agreed. He glanced back at Dean

Bobby's lips thinned, wondering if the hoodoo bullshit he did earlier was some sort of prank, Ash's weird idea of a joke now that he realized they didn't need it, but he didn't ask. "So, you wanna hitch a ride with us or you gonna fly on over?"

"I'll come with you," Castiel said solemnly. His flying skills were still... developing. And he had a hard time locating Coulson the last time he tried. Dean waved a hand and he frowned a little before he realized he was meant to precede Dean, following Bobby.

As soon as they left the building, two other agents approached. Both had weapons out, but lowered, expressions carefully neutral.

"Agents May, Henriksen," Castiel said in greeting, nodding at each in turn. They both nodded back, gazes sharp and intimidating. He didn't mean them any harm, but didn't know how to articulate that and looked to Dean, reluctant to say anything further.

Dean nearly snorted at the helpless look. Dude could melt people and he was scared off by May's 'I'm going to gut you with my pen' face.

"He's cool guys," he said, waving a dismissive hand. Vic and May just sort of shrugged but didn't really do much else. At least their guns were away.

He nodded towards the sketchy black Suburban parked behind the equally sketchy van. "That's our ride." Castiel just nodded at him and followed along, wings twitching a little. He eyed them again. "They gonna fit in there, man?"

"Yes, I think so," Castiel murmured, concentrating so his wings would fold up a little tighter. He could compact them quite small before it got uncomfortable. He watched as Dean jogged a head a little and opened the back door, gesturing him in, a charming smile on his face.

"After you, Angel," Dean said grinning. He nearly winked and he had to pinch himself before he made a complete ass of himself. Castiel just stared, head cocked and squinting again. He just nodded his head at the inside of the car and Castiel got the idea, climbing in carefully.

He waited a moment, letting Castiel settle in his seat, his wings carefully tucked up tight and close to his back. He tried not to stare, but it was kind of cool how those huge things could get so small. Bobby nudged him, none to gently, and he finally got out of the way.

"Yo, Sammy," Dean said into his 'com. He grinned when he heard the tell-tale sigh. "We got the Angel, we're headed back."

Sam glanced at the computer screen before looking between Ash and Skye. Both shrugged; no threats in the area and there wasn't any weird readings coming off Angel.

"That a good idea?" he finally asked.

"Sure," Dean said, starting the car. He was pretty sure, anyway. He figured between him, Vic and May, they wouldn't let anything hurt Phil (even though he didn't really need any backup since Phil could kill someone with a freakin' coffee cup—he liked to be safe than sorry). He glanced in the rear-view, a little surprised to see blue eyes staring right back.

The trip back to the Bus was quiet at first until Dean couldn't take the silence. He nearly stuffed one of his tapes in but May threatened to melt the next one, so he tapped the steering wheel before finally blurting out "So, you always been an angel?"

Because sometimes people had the weird happen to them instead of being born that way. Especially recently. Skye was the first Inhuman he met; someone pretty much normal until BAM—a cloud of weird flipped some genetic switch and she was like Gambit.

Castiel would be the second (if he was actually an Inhuman) that they'd had any real contact with didn't seem to want to rip their spines out of their asses.

Speaking of which—Castiel simply stared back, eyes narrowed again.

"Uh. I mean..." Dean trailed off, grimacing. Bobby snorted a laugh and he got dual 'really?' expressions from Vic and May.

He let the silence annoy him for a while yet before trying again. Luckily, Castiel didn't seem to notice there were other people in the car, speaking only to Dean (which was fair because they weren't talking to him either—just listening). By the time they got to where the Bus was parked, he'd come to the conclusion that Castiel was completely weird. But not in a bad way, so Dean figured he'd give the guy a pass since Cas said he wasn't around people much growing up.

With super-religious parents, that were scared of his ability and insisted in keeping him 'safe' at home and away from 'normal' people. He wasn't surprised to hear Castiel was home-schooled, tutors coming through on a near constant rotation since he had some issues controlling his pyro tendencies when he was younger.

"The wings," Castiel said, flexing them as they walked up to the large aircraft. "They are new."

He grimaced, remembering the pain of them forming like it was yesterday. They grew quickly as well, straining his muscles and causing more pain as he got used to their weight. It had taken a trial-and-error period to learn how to control them, let alone using them for flight. He had a ways to go on that one...

Dean glanced at the wings again, figuring he had permission since Cas brought 'em up. "Yeah? They're kinda cool. You can, like, really fly with them?" he asked, glancing over. He blinked when Cas' face flushed, the blue-eyes averted for probably the first time since they'd met.

"Yes," Castiel said softly, wings tucking up against his back again as they entered a smaller hallway. "But I'm still—mastering the ability." He nearly smiled as he remembered his first attempt; it had been painful but humorous as well now that he could look back on it. "Good thing I don't hurt easily and I'm a fast healer, or it might've killed me."

Dean couldn't tell if Cas was joking or not, the deadpan tone and poker face hard to read. But he wasn't surprised; the super healing thing was in the file. He had a memory flash of Sam trying to 'fly' off the roof with a garbage bag parachute when he was a kid and grimaced.

"Yeah, man, good thing," he agreed.

Castiel merely nodded, gaze trained on the door ahead of them. He was flanked by all the SHIELD agents that came in the car with him, Dean's presence next to him an oddly reassuring one amongst the others.

Dean knocked once and opened the door, even though Phil already knew they were there and was ready for them. He left the door open but Phil was already glancing at Vic and Bobby, silently dismissing him. He nearly grinned when May stepped up to Castiel's other side, stoic expression dropping into one more neutral.

Almost friendly.

"So," Phil said, leaning against his desk and looking Angel up and down. The wings were huge but tucked out of the way. The guy looked like an accountant otherwise; sensible shoes, navy slacks, a rumpled button up, and a haphazardly tied blue tie, all covered with a slightly over-sized trench coat.

If he hadn't seen the files for himself, he probably wouldn't think twice about the guy.

"Angel—"

Dean cleared his throat. "Uh, it's Castiel, actually," he said, for some unknown reason. He ignored the look he could see out of the corner of his eye from Castiel, gaze firmly on Phil.

"Right. Of course, Castiel," Phil said smoothly.

For the most part, Dean's attention just phased out for most of the meeting, mentally cataloging his weapons as they did their boring speeches. He was still aware of Cas' presence next to him, wings occasionally fidgeting or flapping out like he was stretching them like he would do after too long behind the wheel.

He snapped back to attention when Phil glanced at him. "Sir?"

"I offered Castiel here a chance to speak with Skye."

Dean nodded and took the dismissal for what it was; go get Skye. He nearly bumped into her as he walked out the door since she was waiting outside and he grinned. "Listenin' in?" he asked, well aware of Skye's habit of doing so. Sometimes the hacker habits just didn't go away.

"Maybe," Skye said, teasing. She grew serious. "So, that the Angel?" she asked, gaze flicking to the door for a moment.

Dean shrugged. "His name's Castiel but yeah, I guess he's pretty much like an angel with the wings and stuff." He leaned in, voice lowered, "I think he's got some ESP stuff goin' on, too." He nodded when Skye just widened her eyes. "I don't think he means to do it, though," he added, remembering Castiel's contrite expression and apologies when he'd been close enough to 'get a reading'.

"He stickin' around?" Skye asked, gaze on the door again. She knew Coulson would want to talk with her, but she was still a little too jittery to go in just yet. Dean was an ass sometimes but he was a genuinely nice guy and he soothed her nerves more often than he got on them because he knew when to be serious, too. He thumped her shoulder with a loose fist, making her smile a little. He was still weird with being too open about feelings, so that was the best encouragement she was going to get at the moment.

Dean nodded, tucking his hands in his pockets. "I think so. Phil wanted to talk with you first. He probably wants you to give Castiel the 'we're all awesome at camp SHIELD' talk."

Skye snorted and rolled her eyes. It wouldn't surprise her, really, and she was OK with talking the new guy through if that's what it took. "So, he's, uh, like me," she said, not really asking. Dean just nodded and she took a deep breath in and out. Dean watched her, silent and encouraging but she knew he'd shove her in the door if she didn't walk through herself in the next 10 seconds.

"You think he should stick around?" she asked Dean. She had read the file, knew what he could do. Dean still was wary about the Inhuman stuff but he was fair at least, didn't usually shoot first and ask questions later in normal circumstances.

Dean nodded, "Yeah, he's cool. A bit of a dork, but he's not going to fry us all extra-crispy." He grinned but Skye nodded, rolled her shoulders as she breathed deeply, and walked into Coulson's office. He turned to leave but caught sight of Phil waving him in again.

"Sup, bossman?" But Phil just nodded towards the sofa and he sat down, keeping his mouth shut and just listened. Castiel kept glancing at him but he spoke to Skye, his wings unfurling and relaxing gradually as he spoke to her.

Dean just watched and kept his ears open.

Castiel already knew he'd be staying, helping SHIELD. He wasn't quite sure when he'd made his decision or why, but he knew he didn't want to leave Dean and the only way he'd be allowed to stay was to be part of S.H.I.E.L.D.


End file.
